Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith is a 2005 American epic space opera film written and directed by George Lucas. It is the sixth and final film released in the Star Wars Saga and the third in terms of the series' internal chronology.thumb|300px|right PLOT The Galactic Republic is on the verge of collapse under the stress of the Clone Wars, which have been raging between the Galactic Republicand the Seperatists. General Grievous, the cyborg commander of the Separatist Droid Army, kidnaps Supreme Chancellor Palpatine in a surprise attack on the capital and attempts to escape. Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi fly in from the Outer Rim sieges to rescue the Chancellor, who is being held captive on Grievous' flagship. There, they confront the Sith Lord Count Dooku in a lightsaber fight, which ends when Anakin decapitates Count Dooku in cold blood at Palpatine's urging. The Jedi free the Chancellor and attempt to escape the battle-torn flagship, but Grievous traps them inside and escapes. Anakin pilots the disintegrating flagship to a not-so-controlled crash landing on Coruscant. There, Anakin reunites with his wife, Padme Amidala, who reveals that she is pregnant. Anakin is overjoyed of the news of becoming a father, but he begins having nightmares of Padmé dying in childbirth, similar to the visions he had of his mother before she died. Anakin resolves to prevent these nightmares from becoming a reality. Palpatine places Anakin on the jedi council as his representative. The Council, who fear that Palpatine is abusing his power, order Anakin to secretly monitor him, while denying the headstrong young Jedi the rank of Master; angered by the insult and instructions to commit what he believes to be treason, Anakin begins to lose faith in the Jedi. Concurrently, he becomes intrigued when Palpatine tells him the story of Darth Plagueis, a Sith Lord with the power to prevent death, an ability which is said to be only be gained through the dark side of the force. Obi-Wan is sent to the planet Utapau, where he engages and kills General Grievous. Palpatine later reveals himself to Anakin as the Sith Lord Darth Sidious, who has been controlling both sides of the war. Anakin reports Palpatine's treachery to Jedi Master Mace Windu, who goes to confront the Sith lord while ordering Anakin to stay behind. Anakin's drive to save Padmé proves too strong, however, and he eventually follows Windu. At the Chancellor's office, Windu engages and subdues Palpatine in a lightsaber duel, deflecting Palpatine's Force Lightning back onto its source, deforming the Sith lord's face. Just then, Anakin arrives and intervenes on Palpatine's behalf, cutting off Windu's dueling hand before he can execute Palpatine; the Sith lord then blasts Windu with another torrent of Force lightning, sending him plunging out the window to his death. Anakin then submits to the dark side and becomes Palpatine's new apprentice, Darth Vader. Palpatine orders the clone troopers to kill their Jedi Generals throughout the Galaxy, and sends Vader to the Jedi Temple to kill the Jedi there and to Mustafar to assassinate the Separatist leaders. Meanwhile, Palpatine transforms the Republic into the tyrannical Galactic Empire, with himself as Emperor for life. Obi-Wan and Jedi Master Yoda discover Anakin's transformation into Vader by watching the security tapes of the Jedi Temple, and split up to confront Vader and Palpatine. Obi-Wan tells Padmé that her husband has turned to the dark side; she refuses to believe him, and travels to Mustafar to confront him personally. Vader resists her pleas to flee Palpatine's grasp with her, however, saying that they can overthrow Palpatine and rule the galaxy themselves; a horrified Padmé then realizes that Obi-Wan was right. When Vader sees Obi-Wan, who secretly stowed away on Padmé's ship, he uses the Force to choke her into unconsciousness, believing that Obi-Wan turned her against him. Obi-Wan and Vader then engage in a fierce duel, which ends when Obi-Wan severs Vader's remaining limbs; Vader is then immolated when he slides too close to a lava flow. Obi-Wan takes Vader's lightsaber and leaves him to die. Meanwhile, Yoda confronts and fights Palpatine, but is forced to escape when their duel ends in a stalemate. Padmé gives birth to twins, whom she names Luke and Leia, and dies, having lost the will to live. Meanwhile, Palpatine rescues Vader and resuscitates his body with cybernetic limbs, black armor and a respirator. When Vader inquires about Padmé, he is told that he killed her in his own anger. This revelation breaks what remains of Anakin's spirit, and he screams in torment, destroying objects around him with the Force. Vader is last seen at Palpatine's side, witnessing the construction of the first Death Star. Since the Skywalker children are the last hope for the galaxy, Senator Bail Organa adopts Leia and takes her to Alderaan, while Obi-Wan takes Luke to Tatooine in the care of his stepfamily, Owen and Beru. Yoda goes into a self-imposed exile in the swampland of Dagobah, but first promises Obi-Wan to teach him how to return from the netherworld of the Force — with help from the spirit of Qui-Gon Jinn. They then go their separate ways to wait for a time when they can challenge the Empire.